


Soft Moments

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all the soft feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: Nonsexual acts of intimacy, sharing a bed for Skir'mir and Gemma.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter, Gemma/Skir'mir
Series: Gemma's Crew [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soft Moments

The ship hummed quietly as Skir’mir made his way back towards his bunk from the mess hall. Most of the crew’s doors were shut, they’d gone to bed hours ago but Skir’mir hadn’t been able to get his mind to quiet down enough to go back. He glanced up towards Gemma’s room and noticed the light was still on, her shadow moved back and forth across the door frame. He wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping. Skir’mir climbed the stairs up to Gemma’s room and knocked on the wall beside the open door. “Gemm’ika?” 

Gemma stood with her back to him, arms wrapped around herself. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before turning to face him. She was shaking. “Nightmares?” Skir’mir’s face was etched with concern as he stepped towards her and reached for her. Gemma nodded and stepped into his embrace, allowing him to pull her into a tight hug.

“The normal one.” She whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Let’s get you to bed, I’ll stay if ya want. I haven’t had much luck sleepin’ tonight either.” Skir’mir let his arms drop and guided her back to the bed. 

Gemma smiled as she curled up in bed. She chuckled sleepily. “I always sleep better when you’re here, cyare.” Skir’mir grinned and dropped into bed with her, he wrapped his arm around her as she moved closer. Gemma pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she snuggled against his chest. She sighed softly as her eyes fluttered closed. “Love you, Skir’mir.”

He smiled softly at her, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. “Love you too Gemma.” The two of them smiled as they drifted off into a restful sleep.


End file.
